Mia and Me - Episode 204
Dragons in Danger is the fourth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary Rixel and Gargona try to catch and hypnotize a dragon to use as air transport. The elves discover the plan and protect the dragons. But when the friends reach the dragon caves, the dragons see a danger in the elves. Plot At the farm, Mario comments on Mia telling him she had never ridden a horse before, seeing as she is so good with Johnny the horse. When a car shows up and Renzo's dog Tarzan starts barking at it, Mia and Mario go to investigate. The man asks to see Renzo. Turns out the man is from the bank, and informs Renzo he has five weeks to pay his debts. Silvio happens to show up, and asks what is going on. Mia learns that Renzo is in danger of losing the farm. Silvio offers to lend Renzo some money, but it isn't enough. Mia suggests they make money by selling things, and comes up with the idea of selling apple pie. They go to harvest more apples from Violetta's family's orchard. As they get back, Mia's bracelet begins glowing. She tells them to go on ahead with the baking, while she goes to wash her hands. Arriving in Centopia, Mia finds Yuko feeling down, because Mo is busy spending time with Shiva, Xolana and Lasita. Yuko asks about the riddle, and Mia tells her about it. Meanwhile, Onchao and some other unicorns come across one of the man-eating plants. Onchao manages to subdue it, but only for a moment, as the plant suddenly attacks and hurts another unicorn's leg. Feeling guilty for showing off, Onchao cries a tear which heals the other unicorn. Mia reminds Onchao that while he should just be himself, he shouldn't be showing off just to impress the others since they can't do everything he can. Meanwhile, Rixel and Gargona report to their master. Gargona suggests that they find some dragons, and Rixel begins preparing the fluid for controlling animals. While Mo is chatting with Shiva and Xolana, they spot Rixel riding on Gurga. Mo goes to find Mia and Yuko, while Shiva and Xolana fly to the palace. Mo informs them that he saw Rixel and Gargona heading towards the dragons' caves, and Mia realizes that the riddle from the book warned them about the dragons being in danger. Rixel pours some of his fluid onto an apple, intending to hypnotize whichever dragon sniffs or eats it. The elves arrive, and look around for Rixel. Onchao wonders how Baby Blue is doing, and Mia comments that Baby Blue probably has children of his own by now. Some dragons arrive, and surround the group. Running into the caves, Onchao comes across another dragon guarding its eggs, but soon recognizes the dragon as Baby Blue as it is not hostile to the group. One of the other dragons approaches the apple that Rixel poured the fluid on, but Onchao is able to warn the elves and they prevent the dragons from falling under the spell. Rixel, Gurga and Gargona go on the offensive, and the elves do their best to protect the dragons and Onchao. The group is forced to retreat into the caves, with Gurga being too big to fit into the entrance. Mia and the others decide to move the dragons and their eggs to a safer place, and try to figure out a way to do this. Mo and Yuko manage to escape the caves through an opening in the ceiling, and return to the palace. They ask Phuddle for more pepper soup, but he doesn't have any at the moment. They spot the hot air balloon, which Shiva and Xolana were supposed to clean. Mo and Yuko take the balloon with them, with Mayla assuring Raynor that they probably have a good reason as they see them flying away. Mia, Onchao and the dragons do their best to protect the eggs, as Rixel tries to force them out of the cave. Luckily, Yuko, Mo and Phuddle come to the rescue and use the chilis Phuddle had gathered to drive Rixel away. Yuko and Mo successfully move the dragons away to where Rixel won't be able to reach them. Rixel and Gargona report to their leader, who is not too pleased with their failure. Mia brings Onchao back to the other unicorns, before having to return home. Mia heads downstairs to help with baking the apple pies. Major Events * Renzo could lose his farm if he doesn't pay off his debt to the bank. * Yuko is sad because Mo is spending time with Xolana, Shiva and Lasita. * Onchao saves the foals from the Man-Eating Plant. * Rixel attempts to hypnotize a dragon. * The elves and Onchao protect the dragons from the green fluid. * They relocate the dragons where Rixel can't find them. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Old foes that are now friends so brave, are facing trouble in their cave." * Baby Blue is going to be a father. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 3 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2